Right
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Seblaine sex really not much else expect some fluff a bit of language.


**Hey I just typed this up on a rainy day (Seblaine is my guilty pleasure)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

"S-Sebastian?" Blaine mumbles when he wakes up confuse.

"Yes?" Sebastian cool voice replies lazily.

"Where are we?"

"In a motel." Sebastian replies as he rolls on to his side to face Blaine.

"Oh, that explains a LOT." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, you were pretty drunk last night."

"Did we make love?"

"It was really just sex."

"Alright, just sex." Blaine frowns.

"Yeah, kinda sloppy though." Sebastian goes on.

"I was sloppy? Or it was?"

"You."

"You said it yourself, I .was. pretty .drunk."

"Well otherwise you wouldn't have let me fuck you."

"Maybe I would have."

"Really?" Sebastian arches an eyebrow look extremely sexy.

"Really." Blaine nods.

"I think we should do it again." Sebastian whispers as he kisses Blaine slowly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Blaine kisses him back, deepening the kiss. Sebastian breaks the kiss, sucking Blaine's neck, biting down. Then Blaine lets a moan pass through his lips, unwillingly clinging to the sheets, as Sebastian hands roam towards Blaine shaft. Blaine's lips play around Sebastian's neck and ears, whispering dirty little things.

"What do you want me to do?" Sebastian wraps his hand around Blaine cock moving up and down at a steady paste.

"It's not what I want... It's what .you. want. I need to redeem myself."

"Is that so?" Sebastian teases biting down on Blaine's collar bone. Shivers run down Blaine's spine.

"Don't toy with me Smythe." Blaine hisses trying to hold back a moan.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian looks at Blaine with innocent eyes.

Almost in pain. "Please, Seb."

"What do you want me to do?" Sebastian bites down once again.

"Either stop doing that. Or get inside of me." He growls.

"You love it." Sebastian growls before he sucks on Blaine's ear lobe.

"Sebastian, please." Blaine moans. Sebastian hums sucking on Blaine's neck till a large purple bruise appears.

Blaine decides to take control, or at least show a masculine side. He starts kissing at the nape of Sebastian's neck and leaves light wet kisses trailing down to his belly, right by his waistline.

"You're adorable." Sebastian chuckles pulling Blaine's hair lightly.

Lets slip a guttural laugh, before sucking an biting the skin under his lips. "And why is this?" He asks in between long bites.

"You taking control." Sebastian tugs harder at the boy's curls

"Am I supposed to lie there helpless?" Another laugh before he takes all of Sebastian into his mouth and begins to pump his head.

"Mmmmm I'm fine with this, but I love when you wither underneath me, it's hot." Blaine continues to blow Sebastian, going faster and licking his tip.

"Lovely, No matter what you are doing it is always extremely hot." Sebastian moans quietly.

With one last stroke of his tongue Blaine goes back to kissing Sebastian roughly, but this time at his inner thighs. "You should have had a better experience last night.. but from what you tell me, I was hardly in any condition."

"Ohhh yes this is sooo much better." Sebastian lets out another moan.

"I thought you might say that." Blaine spreads Sebastian's legs and pushes inside.

"Fuck babe." Sebastian hips roll forward Blaine meet's Sebastian's body with his, holding tight to Sebastian's hips with his hands, keeping his in a good position. "You alright?"

"Perfect." Sebastian moans smiling lightly.

"Yes you are." Blaine breaths, as he trails a single finger up and down Sebastian's perfect body. Sebastian breaths slowly deciding to enjoy this, allowing Blaine full control.

The change is visible in all of Sebastian's body, he is more relaxed now, and Blaine takes it faster, picking up the pace.

"Mother fucker." Sebastian moans as Blaine goes faster.

"I love it when you are noisy." Blaine say's kissing Sebastian once.

"I can be louder."

"Please, be as loud as you need."

"Show me how much you want it." Sebastian smiles still having some control even though he isn't on top.

Blaine took it up another level, going rougher and feeling Sebastian underneath him. "I want it bad, is that enough?"

"Mmmmmm maybe." Sebastian groans louder.

"Oh God Seb." Blaine groans, wishing there were something to bite down on.

"Fuck come on Anderson." Sebastian growls.

.

"What do you need Smythe? Tell me how to finish you off." Blaine tries not to let his voice change as he talks, but fails. Sebastian feels too good.

"Harder, I want to be able to feel this for a week." Sebastian moans. Blaine did as he said pushing it as far as he could, harder, faster.

"Whatever you ask." Blaine hisses through clenched teeth.

"FUCK yes babe!" Sebastian moans gripping the sheets feeling his stomach tightening. Blaine did not lose any momentum as he finished Sebastian; this was about redemption and Sebastian's pleasure

"Like I said before always hot." Sebastian pants.

"Am I?"

"Of course babe."

Blaine wouldn't mind spending all his time like this, with Sebastian. "So are you. So so much."

"I know." Sebastian runs his hands through Blaine's hair, admiring the boy.

"Better than last night?" Blaine asked looking into the boy's pretty eyes.

"Yes yes it was." Sebastian kisses the tip of Blaine's nose

"Good, that was the goal." Blaine blushes.

Sebastian smile. "You're cute when you blush."

Blaine touched his cheeks; they felt hot "T-thanks."

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Sebastian whispers kissing him lovingly.

"I've waited so long for you to say that."

"I know it just had to be the right time."

"Job well done then."

"I should tell you the same."

"I love you." Blaine whispers kissing Sebastian passionately, not caring about anything else than his boyfriend in his arms, right then and there, as Sebastian wraps his arms around him tightly. Long after they kiss Sebastian holds Blaine tightly as they whisper their love for each other allowing their lips to brush each other body as they say it.

Not caring what anyone else thinks of them, or what they do, it's right. It's love.


End file.
